Amo San Valentin!
by Alex Garcia
Summary: Hermione odio san valentin, hasta que un suceso la hace cambiar de opinion, Femslash (mujerxmujer) HermionexFleur


Bien, este es mi primer fanfic y decidi empezar con esta pareja que no es mi favorita pero igual me gusta, es del Dia de san valentin atrasado xD

Desde ahorita aviso que es un femslash y si no te gusta no leas.

Pido disculpas de ante mano por los errores de ortografia y que es muy pequeño.

* * *

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín y todo Hogwarts estaba en Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagon en busca de un regalo, el director les había dado permiso de salir y todos lo aprovechaban.

Hermione odiaba ese día, para ella se suponía que todo el año le debía demostrar tu amor a esa persona especial.

Y para odio de la castaña Fleur Delacorte había ido a visitar Hogwarts, no es que la odiara, si no todo lo contrario, la castaña se había enamorado de la rubia desde la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts en el torneo de los 3 magos y desde entonces no se la a podido sacar de su mente, y para su tan buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) Ginny, su mejor amiga sabia de esto.

La castaña iba caminando con dirección a la casa de los sustos, se aburría estando con los demás y se detuvo a pensar el porqué acepto venir con Ginny, siguió caminando y llego a su destino, no sabía el porqué amaba esa casa a pesar de lo que paso en 3er año.

Se detuvo en un tronco caído cerca de la casa y se sentó abriendo un libro y se puso a leer, el ambiente tranquilo la relajaba, pero al poco tiempo algo llamo su atención, y es que había una piedra rosa pastel semi enterrada en la tierra.

Se paro se su lugar y dejo el libro abierto a un lado, se arrodillo enfrente de la piedra y desenterró la piedra, la limpio con la manga de su suéter y la miro.

Era una piedra sencillamente hermosa, por el tipo de piedra que era Hermione dedujo que era un cuarzo, pero no sabía que era o más bien que lo que significaba.

Se sentó de nuevo en el tronco y empezó a ver la piedra detenidamente, pero unas pisadas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Es un cuarzo rosa, aparece solo cuando la persona está realmente enamorada" dijo una voz delicada y dulce, Hermione reconoció la voz y se tenso, levanto la mirada solo para ver como Fleur la miraba con interés.

"Enserio?" fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña, el color rojo subió a su rostro.

"Así que quien es el afortunado?" pregunto con interés "Acaso es el peli rojo del año pasado?" dijo refiriéndose a Ron.

"No" respondió mirando la piedra, que empezó a brillar intensamente "Pero que…?"

"Esto es…" susurro Fleur sorprendida, rápidamente miro a Hermione y se sonrojo, la castaña la miro extrañada "Se dice…que, cuando el cuarzo brilla es que… la persona que pose el cuarzo… esta a lado de… la persona que ama"

Hermione palideció y miro a la piedra que brillo con mas intensidad y luego miro a Fleur, la castaña se sonrojo a mas no poder y desvió la mirada, su respiración se agito y empezó a temblar.

"Hermione?" dijo otra voz que venia de enfrente, la nombrada levanto la mirada y se encontró con Ginny "Un cuarzo rosa" susurro al verlo, y abrió los ojos en grande al ver que brillaba y a Fleur a un lado, rápidamente la peli roja corrió por su amiga y se la llevo de la mano lejos de la rubia.

"Pero que diablos…?" susurro Fleur al ver la rara escena que paso entre la peli roja y la castaña "su libro" dijo al ver el libro abierto al lado derecho de donde estaba sentada hasta hace poco la castaña, y su corazón empezó a latir, lo agarro y se fue por el mismo camino que Ginny y Hermione.

"Hermione que paso con Fleur?" pregunto Ginny con preocupación, su amiga aun estaba en shock "Hermione!" grito.

"Lo sabe" susurro apenas audible, Ginny se sorprendió.

"Sabe que?" la peli roja sabia que era lo que la rubia sabia, pero quería saberlo de los labio de la castaña.

"Lo que siento… lo sabe, y todo por esto" dijo mostrando el cuarzo.

"Es lo malo de este cuarzo, si esa persona esta en tu posesión en ese momento te delatara" susurro Ginny, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Hermione oyera "Y… que harás, Fleur esta viviendo en Hogwarts por ahora"

"La evitare" dijo Hermione decidida "La evitare a toda costa"

"Porque harás eso?" dijo Fleur entrando en el claro donde se encontraban las dos amigas, Hermione palideció de nuevo "Por cierto, olvidaste tu libro" dijo con la voz entre cortada.

"Gra…gracias" articulo Hermione tomado su libro, en el proceso las manos de ambas se rosaron y una corriente eléctrica paso por sus espaldas.

"Me dirás porque me evitaras?" insistió Fleur, sabia la respuesta, ella había estado oyendo.

"Creo que nos tenemos que ir Mione" dijo Ginny nerviosa por la situación.

"No, por favor" dijo Fleur sorprendiendo a las chicas por el tono que uso, unos triste "tu… me amas?"

Hermione se sorprendió al igual que Ginny, nunca pensaron que Fleur preguntara eso.

"Yo…estaré por haya" dijo Ginny caminado hacia otro lugar.

"Entonces?" insistió nerviosamente la rubia.

"Yo…" articulo la castaña nerviosa, suspiro y miro a los ojos a Fleur "Si, te amo Fleur"

"Porque me lo dijiste?" pregunto.

"Porque… ni siquiera nos hablábamos, lo único que sabia de ti era porque Ron me lo contaba o Harry, nada mas… tu no conoces mi nombre, no era como que yo iba a ir y te iba a decir 'oye Fleur, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y estoy enamorada de ti' no verdad" dijo rápidamente.

"Y pensaste que te rechazaría" Fleur recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la castaña "Y que te hizo pensar eso?"

"Pues mírate, tu eres hermosa, inteligente, popular y valiente" dijo Hermione apenada, nunca había dicho tantos cumplidos juntos.

"Pues, Gracias" respondió Fleur sonrojada "Sabes, eres la primera persona en hacerme sonrojar" admitió aun mas apenada.

Hermione rio por lo bajo un poco mas relajada, pero un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y no sabían como romperlo.

"Yo también te amo" susurro Fleur, pero Hermione lo oyó, sonrojándose a mas no poder "Eh?" dijo al ver la reacción de la castaña y se alarmo "Me oíste?" recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

El silencio reino de nuevo, amabas querían irse pero sus pies no respondían, de nuevo la piedra empezó a brillar mas, y las chicas se iba acercando cada vez mas hasta que estaban a pocos centímetros.

_"Como llegue hasta aquí" _pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo, pero ya no se podía dar marcha atrás, Fleur tomo la iniciativa y acorto los pocos centímetros que las separaban, Hermione sintió los dulces labios de Fleur sobre los suyos y en una acto reflejo cerró los ojos al igual que hizo la rubia.

"Hermione?" pregunto Ginny llegando al lugar donde había dejado a su amiga, y lo que encontró la sorprendió pero a la vez la alegro, Hermione se estaba besando con Fleur y tenia los brazos rodeando su cuello, de igual manera Fleur tenia los brazos en la cintura de esta "Creo que no me necesita"

Ginny se dio media vuelta y se fue a donde estaban sus amigas, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras tanto las chicas se separaron un poco sonrojadas.

"Feliz San Valentin" Susurro Fleur con una sonrisa.

"Amo San Valentin!" respondió Hermione abrazando a la rubia con felicidad.


End file.
